1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a methods and systems for providing a table platform that is configurable to address different customer needs.
2. Information/Background of the Invention
Conventional table designs are designed with specific dimensions in order to allow for easy and low cost manufacture in overseas locations. The result is a table or table system that has specific dimensions for pairing with chairs, sofas, ottomans and other types of furniture. Modifications in a design of a table system results in higher cost of manufacture. This leaves interior designers, house owners, studio designers, or exhibit designers with little flexibility in meeting different needs of clients and/or customers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a table or table system design that has flexibility to meet the varying needs of different clients.